Many television receivers (hereinafter, referred to as TV apparatuses) are capable of remote operations by a remote controller. Instead of dedicated remote controllers, tablet terminals and smartphones have recently been starting to be used to operate TV apparatuses.
Various proposals have heretofore been made for remote controls of information processing apparatuses including TV apparatuses.
To make TV apparatuses operable by tablet terminals, smartphones, and the like, TV apparatus manufacturers provide application programs for operating tablet terminals, smartphones, and the like as a remote controller (hereinafter, tablet terminals, smartphones, and the like used as a remote controller may be referred to as platform terminals).
However, the manufacturers need to develop application programs (for remotely operating a TV apparatus) for respective platform terminals. Meanwhile, if, for example, a user wants to operate a plurality of types of TV apparatuses by a tablet terminal, the user needs to install a plurality of application programs provided for the respective plurality of types of TV apparatuses.